1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an optical lens, an optical lens module, and a method for forming a curved surface of an optical lens, and more particularly, to an optical lens, an optical lens module, and a method for forming a curved surface of an optical lens applicable to an illumination device.
2. Related Art
Since people are gradually aware of the energy crisis, countries all over the world successively invest a lot of manpower and money to develop and research green energy resources, so that the development of solar industry and Light-Emitting Diode (LED) industry gets much attention. The LED has the advantages of power saving, low pollution, small in size, collision-resistance, a low calorific value, a fast response and a long service life, so the LED becomes an energy-saving light source in the new generation.
The current LED is not only applied to a display and an indicator, but also is gradually applied to an illumination apparatus such as an electric torch, a street lamp, a table lamp or a projecting lamp. When the LED is applied to the street lamp, the LED needs to meet the requirements of high brightness, low power consumption and a specific illumination range (also referred to as light shape). The local governments set different standards for the illumination light shape generated by the street lamp for the item of specific illumination range. The light shape herein refers to as an irradiation range formed through the irradiation of the light ray emitted from the lamp on the street.
However, the shape and the type of the illumination device designed with the LED as the light source are changed with different illumination light shapes. At present, 90% LEDs in the market have respectively different shapes and types, so that a user may select an appropriate light source specification for application according to different environmental requirements on illumination brightness. However, a lot of manpower and money need to be invested to develop and research the LED light devices with different specifications, which does not conform to economic efficiency of products.